thedisneylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitchhiking Ghosts
“''Beware of Hitchhiking Ghosts”'' - The Ghost Host ”''Mind if We Hitch a Ride”'' - The Ghost’s Catchphrase Phineas Q. Hackenbush, Ezra Gasser, and Gus, known collectively as the Hitchhiking Ghosts, are minor antagonists from The Disneyland Park attraction Haunted Mansion. They are the ride’s unofficial mascots. They are also supporting antagonists in the TV show House of Mouse and the film Mickey’s House of Villains. Background (Phineas) In life, Phineas Q. Hackenbush was a con artist and snake oil salesman, claiming to be a doctor. However, his so-called miracle "cures" transformed the tongues of their users into ones resembling a snake's tongue. Enraged, an angry mob formed and chased Phineas in his wagon off of a cliff, killing him. Phineas' ghost traveled to the mansion, where he tried to use his charm and deceit to fool some of the other ghosts into using his product. However, Madame Leota reminded everyone that they were already dead, and the ghosts of the mansion drove Phineas out into the graveyard, where he met the only two ghosts to remain friendly: Gus and Ezra. Background (Gus) Gus was a shepherd who was kept awake constantly by the bleating and noises of the sheep he watched over. One day, after not being able to get any rest, he became angry and lashed out at the sheep, awakening an angry ram. The ram chased him to Port Royal, where he accidentally stumbled in on a wedding and knocked over the wealthy and short-tempered groom, who had him arrested and thrown into prison. As he sat in prison, Port Royal was suddenly attacked by pirates. In the commotion, he was able to escape and board an abandoned pirate dingy, which he rowed out to sea. However, his ball and chain fell overboard, pulling him off the dingy and into the crushing depths of the sea, where he drowned. His ghost made its way to the mansion, where he was welcomed. However, even in death he could get no sleep, as the various parties at the mansion kept him awake. So Gus voluntarily left the mansion to linger just outside the graveyard, where he met Phineas and Ezra and was able to get some peace and quiet. Background (Ezra) Ezra Gasser was a prankster and a trickster since his childhood, often pulling crazy pranks on those he encountered. When he grew up, Ezra began a successful practical joke business, selling gags, pranks, and toys. One day, he was visited by a mysterious salesman, who introduced him to the Chinese finger trap. Ezra tried the new novelty out, but was unable to free himself. He found this extremely humorous, and began laughing so long and so hard that he soon suffocated and died. His ghost made its way to the mansion, still playing pranks and tricks. These angered the other ghosts, so Ezra left to the graveyard and met Phineas and Gus. House of Mouse and Mickey’s House of Villains The Hitchhiking Ghosts appear as some of the Disney Villains taking over the House of Mouse. Haunted Mansion In the ride, the Hitchhiking Ghosts seem to be the only ones not fully content with their situation (most likely because they are outcasts), and want out. The three are seen after the graveyard towards the end of the ride, trying to hitchhike a ride out. Even if they are denied, they will still get in the Doom Buggies and stalk the visitors, presumably following them even after they leave the mansion. During the Haunted Mansion Holiday overlay where the mansion is visited by the characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Hitchhiking Ghosts are replaced by Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The narration tells that the trio tried to sneak a ride on Jack Skellington's sleigh, but were left behind. The Haunted Mansion (2003 film) The Hitchhiking Ghosts make a brief appearance in the 2003 live action film based on the ride. They first appear in the graveyard as the Evers family rides by, trying to hitch a ride. They appear a moment later in the hearse, startling Jim Evers. Thinking they are invisible, Phineas and Gus begin arguing over how Jim can see them. Apperances Phineas is the plump ghost with the top hat and trench coat, carrying a piece of luggage. He has a round, fat face and a hunch. He is usually the one seen to the far left, and is the medium-height one of the group. Ezra is the tallest of the group and usually stands in the center. He too wears a trench coat as well as a bowler hat, witch he removes while hitchhiking. He is extremely thin and skeletal, with a bony face and bugged-out eyes. His face resembles that of the Hatbox Ghost and the Ticket Taker in Disneyland Paris' Phantom Manor. Gus is the smallest of the group and usually stands on the far right. He is a dwarf with torn clothing, a ball and chain around his leg, and an extremely large and bushy beard that reaches all the way down to his knees. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Haunted Mansion Characters Category:House of Mouse characters